


9 months

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Baby Mutants, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Mutants, Romance, Turtles, Unplanned Pregnancy, rated r, turtle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: Janet Jackson, "Would you Mind?"</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Raphael was now 20 and she was 19. She had began online college in order to stay close to Raphael as well as get a degree and great paying job. She was so close to him. She had never believed in marrying or even thought of herself getting married, but if there was anyone in the world she would want to marry, it'd be the turtle seated in front of her right now. She smiled and turned to the boombox, turning up the slow sensual music. It had one purpose now, but it'd have another later.

This was their game. They were to come up with two challenges for each other and currently Raphael was failing pretty hard. The challenge for him was he had to sit through five minutes of a lapdance from her with his favorite sex songs going quietly in the background. He, of course never backing down from a challenge, accepted

Tyler wiggled her hips as she teased Raphael. He churred loudly, watching as she danced seductively in front of him, her butt just gently grazing the proud member that had popped out of his shell as soon as she started. He hated being teased, but he loved when she did it. He never felt so contradicting about it, but he didn't care in this moment. He just wanted to win.

Janet Jackson was softly cooing in the background, the beat of her sexual music matching the rhythm of Tyler's hips. Raphael had been biting his lips hard enough to draw blood.

_Baby~ Would you mind touching me?_

Raphael couldn't help the smirk that reached his lips. He knew the biggest rule of this challenge was not to touch her until his five minutes were up. Hee knew she liked to get him all worked up.

_Ever so slowly~_

_Ooh, you're making me...quiver~_

Raphael grit his teeth as she sat in his lap dangerously close to his length. He tried hard to keep his eyes off of hers knowing the damage they could do to him in these situations.

_Baby would you mind undressing me_  
 _Making me feel sexy_  
 _While in the moment_

Raphael wanted so bad to tackle her, but he was determined on winning. She had won the last two years' challenges, but he didn't want his pride to be hurt anymore. Without warning, she used a finger to pull his chin up to make sure he watched her. Her sexy smirk set him on fire, making his member jerk from where it jutted out of his shell. His breathing became heavier and faster. Hell he wasn't even 1 minute into the song yet!

_[Chorus:]_  
 _Cause I'm gonna_  
 _Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you_  
 _Tell you how much I've missed you_  
 _I just wanna_  
 _Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you_  
 _Love you, hold you, make love to you_  
 _And I'm gonna_  
 _Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you_  
 _Feel you deep inside me ohh_  
 _I'm gonna_  
 _Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you,_  
 _Feel you, make you come too_

In the back of his head, Raphael was cursing, hoping her she would in fact deliver on what the song was promising him right now. His erection was starting to become slightly painful, but as usual, he'd ignore his pain to win a bet.  
  
 _Baby would you mind kissing me_  
 _All over my body_  
 _You misseed a spot - there_  
 _Baby would you mind tasting me_  
 _It's making me all juicy_  
 _Feeling your lips on mine_

Just as those words played, she leaned forward, letting her breast gently brush against his face. He immediately licked out and nibbled on the soft mounds that were so close to his face. He thought he had failed, but seeing her smirk, he realized she was going over look that one. She gently kissed him and backed off, teasing him more by being so close yet so far.

_[Chorus:]_  
 _Cause I'm gonna_  
 _Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you_  
 _Tell you how much I've missed you_  
 _I just wanna_  
 _Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you_  
 _Love you, hold you, make love to you_  
 _And I'm gonna_  
 _Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you_  
 _Feel you deep inside me ohh_  
 _I'm gonna_  
 _Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you,_  
 _Feel you, make you come too_

Raphael looked over at the timer she had set up before they started and silently celebrated. He was half way over! All he had to do was hold on for 2 more minutes and he'd be scottfree! He panted as soon as what he would do to her started to pop into his mind. He watched as she continued, showing off her flexibility to him. He gripped the chair legs roughly.

_Baby would you mind coming inside of me_  
 _Letting your juices free_  
 _Deep in my passion_

That part hit him hard. He had always came in her before, but he was in mating season. The whole deal behind his mating season instincts was to get her pregnant. Those hormones hit him hard and he started to pant a little harder, trying to keep himself under control for the next minute and a half.

_[Chorus:]_  
 _Cause I'm gonna_  
 _Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you_  
 _Tell you how much I've missed you_  
 _I just wanna_  
 _Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you_  
 _Love you, hold you, make love to you_  
 _And I'm gonna_  
 _Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you_  
 _Feel you deep inside me ohh_  
 _I'm gonna_  
 _Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you,_  
 _Feel you, make you come too_

The moans and sounds Janet was making along with the erotic display his girl was putting on for him was almost too much. As soon as Tyler sat in his lap, grinding and grinning, knowing full well he couldn't touch her until the little timer sounded. He was breathing fast and hard, watching as she teased him more. She was trying hard to make him crack.

He was so close to breaking when all of a sudden the timer let out a loud ringing noise and the boombox turned to a whole other song. Same slow tune, but different artist. The giant turtle's eyes lit up dangerously, making Tyler grin at him.

"Yay! You won. What do you want as a reward?" He almost growled at her. He knew she was merely teasing him even more. He took a deep breath and nodded turning her around in his lap to where her back was to his chest and her head was on his shoulder. 

"The hell do you think I want?" He gruffed against her shoulder as he started to kiss up and down her neck. His hands expertly pulled off her bra and panties she was using to tease him. She knew seeing her in revealing clothing also got him quite riled up. He growled and took them off as quickly but carefully as he could. Once she was naked in his lap he lifted and pushed her down on his aching member, almost cumming just from being inside her.

"Oh! Jeez, Raph..." He ignored her small protest at the rough treatment and began to raise her up and down. His hips started to rock to try and get as deep in her as he could manage. He used his left hand to hold up her left leg as his right hand reached around under her right arm and turned her head to look back at him. He stared into her eyes before he covered her mouth with his. He felt her moan and melt into the kiss as he held her head back to him by her neck. He knew she loved the rough treatment more when she knew he was going to be all sweet and gentle afterwards.

He stood up, pushing himself deeper into her and making her gasp. He carried her over to the desk that held the boombox and pushed everything to the side so she could have something stable to hold on to. Once she was good, he began to fuck her from behind, her hair wrapped around his fingers. He tugged her back into his erection, watching as she gasped and moaned out and arched her back. She grasped on to the sides of the table as he set a rough and fast pace, immediately finding her spot and hitting it with unnerving accuracy. 

It wasn't long until he couldn't take it. Just the look of her completely submissive beneath him, whining and moaning his name out. He just loved her so much. He pulled out of her and turned her around, sitting her down on the desk and moving in between her legs. He held her face so she couldn't look away from him and kissed her deeply. He thrust inside her again and began to pound away as he continued to passionately kiss her. 

He pulled back and put his forehead to hers as he poured his heart out to her, "Fuck! I love you so much. You take care of me so good that I don't even know it sometimes! You're so fucking beautiful and you know how to make me calm down or stay out of danger." He kissed her hard again before pulling back to continue, "I fucking wish I were human so I could marry you in front of a big church and shit." He kissed her again, "I wish I could get you pregnant so we could start a family together. I know you'd be the perfect person to raise a family with. Ohmygod! Baby IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!!" He grit his teeth before he let go of her face and placed his palms flat on the table around her as he leaned forward, still pumping in and out of her, trying desperately to cum.

Tyler hadn't seen him break  down like that since his last run in with the Foot and she had gotten hurt quite bad. Bad enough to have fallen asleep for three weeks. Once she woke up, he ranted to her about all this he's saying now. She didn't doubt he meant it with every fiber of his being, just as he spoke now.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I love you too, Raphie!" She wrapped her legs around his carapace, making sure he stayed in as they climaxed together. He grunted and crushed her against his chest as he let go inside her. Once they were both done, he tiredly pulled her over to the hammock and fell into it, not caring if it was swinging.

As usual, she laid on his chest, sighing contently, "That was great."

"Oh whatever, you just love teasing me to the brink of destruction." Raphael was back. Tyler smirked and smiled at him.

"Oh, wow, my boyfriend is back. I was quite enjoying the company of that sappy turtle who fucked me near to death."

Raphael chuckled and sighed as he pulled her up on his chest more and wrapped his arms around her, "Well, I'm still here so just go to sleep before I get too grumpy again." She chuckled, but didn't mind as they both fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Janet Jackson, "Would you Mind?"


	2. Chapter 2

Just five weeks after their game, Tyler began to feel a bit weird. She had a nauseous feeling almost all the time and she wanted to just barf more because of the smell of the sewers around her. She never minded the smell too much before, but now it was really working on her psyche. Even after 3 years of dating Raph and dealing with his workouts, she still gagged when he passed by her after a particularly hard work out he did.

He just blinked back at her, "What? You never complained about the smell before." He just looked a little offended, wondering why she was bagging on him now.

She shook her head quickly and took off running for the bathroom, "I never noticed it before!" She yelled before she bust in the bathroom, not caring that Don was showering. He yelped and turned off the water and snatched a towel around his waist. He poked his head out the shower stall to see her bent over the toilet, retching particularly hard.

Raphael came in right after she interrupted Don's shower, staring at her as she lost her breakfast into the toilet. He bent and gently patted her back as her fit seemed to calm down a little.

"You alright, baby?" He gently cooed to her. Don had stepped out of the shower, watching in concern as his brother comforted her.

Tyler shook her head, "Oh, no. I'm just sitting here losing what little I ate for breakfast and my guts are about to come next!" She screamed at him before she let loose yet again. Raph jumped a little at the sudden snap, but kept patting her back.

"Yeesh...Sorry...Do you think it was something you ate?" Tyler shook her head and coughed, trying to make sure she was done before she got up to brush her teeth.

Don started to speak up, "Well, I'll need you to come to the lab to be looked at. Just come when you're ready. I'm gonna go put on some clothes." He nervously said before he slid out the bathroom, leaving Tyler and Raphael alone. Raph just sighed and gently rubbed her back.

"Damn, baby...I didn't know I smelled that bad!" Tyler giggled and stood up, spitting in the toilet one last time before she flushed it and moved to the sink to brush her teeth.

"I don't know, but your stink never gets me like that before." Raph looked at her playfully hurt in the mirror as she grinned at him. He gently palmed her butt before leaving.

"Well I really hope you feel better. I hate seeing you sick."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don shook his head a few times as he continued to run around the lab, testing and retesting everything on Tyler and asking and reasking questions.

"Did you eat any shell fish recently?"

"No."

"Any foods that could've been undercooked?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you allergic to nuts?"

"No."

"Are you allergic to any animals in this lair?"

"Cats like Mikey's kitty, but not enough for me to throw up."

"Did you recently have sex with Raphael?"

Tyler gave him the 'Are you serious?' look. He sighed

"Ignore that. Did you two have sex without a condom?"

"Yes." 

"Were you on birth control?"

"No, but I thought because it's sorta like an interspecies thing, it wouldn't matter?"

"Then why did you take it?"

"It helps me keep my period on a certain schedule."

"When did you stop and did you and Raph have sex at least 24 hours after you took your last pill?"

"About 5 weeks again and yes."

Don nodded, knowing that was a common practice. He turned and sighed as he took out a box and plopped it in Tyler's lap, "Well I did everything all complicated, I wanna see if the simple way tells me the same thing." Tyler blinked down at the pregnancy tests before she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not pregnant." 

"Well everything else tells me you are, so just try them, please? If they both come out positive, I have to do a ultrasound to see if I'm right." He put his hands on his hips and stared at her. 

Tyler stared right back, "What? Do you want me to pee in front of you?" Don shook his head and smirked.

"You're the one who isn't heading to the bathroom. Thought I was going to have to squeeze it out of you." He moved a little to lean against his table to wait for her to do the business. She sighed and left to take the tests. She squatted and let loose on the first one and then just waited for the results. 

After a few moments and seeing the little plus sign show up, she gasped and shook her head, "Can'tbecan'tbecan'tbe!" She grabbed the second one out of the box and squatted again to try the next test. After she did that one and began to wait for the results, she started to pace, patting her tummy and staring at it. 

"What the hell would I do with a baby? And how the fuck am I going to tell Raph?!" She huffed and went to check the second test. The little pink plus was just so unholy to her! She grit her teeth and threw a little temper tantrum in the bathroom, drawing Raphael's attention as he passed by. He blinked and leaned in, listening to her rant to herself before knocking.

"Uh, babe? You going crazy in there?" 

"Yes, but I'll be back sane when I come out." He chuckled and leaned against the wall near the door, waiting for her to finish. Once she stepped out, he wrapped his arms around her waist and churred to her.

"Wanna spar?" She didn't know what was up with his sudden libido drive, but she knew sparring went straight to sex and that's what got her into this problem in the first place. She growled a little and pushed him off of her.

"No!" Raphael stared after her, quite shocked because she usually gave in. He followed her to Don's lab, demanding an answer.

Don looked up as Raphael came in yelling after her, "Hey! Stop with the yelling! Did you do those tests?" Tyler nodded, making Raphael's brow furrow.

"Tests?" Don nodded and looked at Tyler for permission to tell him. She waved her hand in a show that she didn't care. She sighed and rubbed her face, turning away from the other two turtles as she tried to calm herself.

"You see, after Tyler came into the bathroom vomiting I figured it would be a great idea to test her out and see if my little niggle of fear was true. According to these pregnancy tests, it's true. I'm still going to do an ultrasound to see if it's true. If you are pregnant we would see a little dot of the fetus growing."

Tyler wanted to cry, "How the hell do you know it's a baby if you see a little dot?!"

Raphael was so shocked he couldn't even find the energy to agree with Tyler. Don answered, "Because your egg would look all empty in the ultrasound, but if it was fertilized then the little dot would be the zygote growing. Just a little because it just started growing. Haven't you been worried you haven't had your period yet?"

Tyler opened her mouth, but closed it again, trying to blink back her surprise, "I thought because I stopped the birth control that my period would be all out of whack for a little while..."

Don shook his head and patted the cot, "Just lay down. Lemme do this." Raphael finally found his voice again and made his way to a stable chair to hold him as he tried to figure everything out.

"Okay Don...If she is pregnant..."

"Then I could help you two learn everything you need to know to keep the baby." He looked at the clearly exasperated looks on their faces, "But if need be, I will give her an abortion." He didn't want to, but seeing the look on her face when the alternative was mentioned, he was sure he wasn't going to have to.

"Hell no!" Raphael and Tyler basically yelled at him in unison. Don smiled and nodded before he set up the little machine. He usually used it to check on things inside his brothers, but now was the first time he was using it for it's more conventional use.

"We're just...shocked is all..." Tyler mumbled. Don nodded as he squeezed a little gel on her tummy. He rubbed the camera around, looking for the telltale signs of an embryo. Raphael pressed his cheek close to Tyler's as he looked along with his brother and girlfriend. He just couldn't believe it. Him...a dad...


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler laid in Raph's hammock and stared at her bare stomach. Raphael, after getting used to the idea of having a child, was actually pretty excited. Don said he wasn't going to say anything until they were ready to let the family know themselves. They just sat in Raph's room in an uncomfortable silence. Raph stared at her as she stared at her stomach.

"Are you mad?"

She shook her head.

"Then why are you glaring at your stomach."

"I'm not glaring, I'm just trying to imagine how I'm going to hop roofs and fight the Foot with a protruding tummy..."

Raphael stood up quickly, making her jump a little, "Don't you even think about it! You're staying here. I will not have you going out there and putting yourself in danger while you pregnant."

Tyler stared at Raph before rolling her eyes, "Oh whatever. I can't stay down here my whole pregnancy. I'd die from the smell alone..."

Raph sat back down and scowled, "I don't give a damn. I can't imagine you being hurt and the idea of you being pregnant only makes me want to protect you more."

Tyler huffed and curled up, draping a blanket over her and ignoring Raph. He knew that's what she was doing because she did it whenever she was trying not to be mean to him. He just huffed and stood, "I'm going to go get Donnie to get another bed in here."

She turned and pulled the blanket down to look at him," Why?"

"You're pregnant. I'm not about to risk you falling out of the hammock and hurting yourself or the baby." Tyler groaned and curled back up in the hammock. She just hated this. She didn't mind having a baby and all, it's the idea that Raph was now going to be so overprotective of her that she won't be able to piss on her own. She growled and bit the pillow she curled up to to release a little of her anger.

Raph came back later with Donnie helping him move a cot in right under the hammock. Tyler barely poked her head from under the cover, growling a little before she curled right back up. Don smirked and sighed.

"Sorry. I did give you a choice in whether or not to tell him." 

"I know! And I was out of it! You should've known--UGH!" She curled up tighter, making Don laugh.

"Yeah,yeah. You'll get used to it. You'll be fine." He patted her gently before leaving Raph to make up the little cot and put pillows and blankets on it.

"I can't believe you are just gonna leave me in the dark just to have some extra time to run around and get in trouble."

"It would also keep you acting normal around the rest of the family. Imagine if we spar and you start going extremely soft on me and everyone's like 'wtf'" Tyler sat up quickly and put her chin in her hand, staring at him as if she really expected an answer. He just rolled his eyes and settled on the bed, grunting a little in discomfort due to the size of his shell.

"I just remembered why I never got a bed." Tyler let a small snicker escape her as she rolled around in the hammock.

"I'm not sleeping on that! That looks even more dangerous than your hammock..." Raph grumbled a little as she protested sleeping on the little cot.

"I feel like a total weirdo. I'm frigging pregnant by a huge, yet hot..." She tossed him a glance to make sure she wasn't hurting his feelings. He just stared at her, waiting for her to finish, " mutant turtle...like...shit only like that happens to white people!" 

Raph fell out laughing at Tyler's generalizing accusation, "Sorry, babe, but African American people do some weird shit too...I have proof." She smirked and nodded as she wiggled in the hammock, making him tense.

"Hehe, you're right. I'm just upset."

Raph blinked, "I thought you weren't mad."

"I'm not! I'm just...I don't know..." She slid out of the hammock, having some trouble since she usually uses Raph's weight to make her way out of the hammock with little to no problem. She damn near fell on her head this time, but flipped out of the fall as if that's how she meant for it to go, "I'm hungry..." 

Raph slid off of the cot and walked after her as they went to the kitchen. Luckily Mikey was already fixing dinner. He smiled at his big sister and hugged her tightly before pulling her over to look at the food.

"It's gonna taste so great! It has onion, garlic, tomatoes--" 

Tyler gagged and took off towards the bathroom, catching the younger off guard. He stared as she basically kicked down the door and began gagging, "Jeez...it doesn't smell that bad..." He looked at the pasta he had cooked for her, knowing she always loved it.

"It's alright Mikey. Tyler isn't feeling her usual self. She's just a little bit sick." Raph spoke distractedly as he looked at the bathroom, waiting for her to return. He hoped she wasn't in too much pain as he began to set up the table for everyone to eat. Once Tyler came back he gently pulled her off to the side and looked at her, silently asking the question.

Tyler stared at him for a little bit before nodding her head, "Yes. If I'm gonna be kicking down bathroom doors and throwing up, they should at least know why." Raph smiled and gently kissed her.

"You know through it all I'd always be here for you. I love you, baby." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Mikey cooed from the kitchen in a teasing manner, making Raph growl at him. Tyler just chuckled and went to sit in her usual place, the smell of the food really getting on her nerves, but she managed to contain herself as everyone filed in and sat in their respectable places.

Raph glanced at Tyler and Tyler glanced at Raph. Both of them trying to will the other to blurt it out. Everyone else was talking as if they weren't even there. Splinter noticed their silence, but decided that if they were going to say anything they were going to do it on their own time.

Having a silent argument, Raph and Tyler soon gathered all the attention at the table. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, leaning back in her chair and staring at her plate, purposely ignoring Raph. He growled a little and did the same.

"Damn, will you two just tell them!" Don basically yelled at them, making everyone at the table jump.

Mikey, after the initial shock wore off, laughed, "Dude, just tell us. It's not like it's life threatening or anything. Or shouldn't be..." Even Mikey couldn't be too sure in that department from the way they were acting.

Tyler just groaned and grabbed her plate to dump it on Mikey's plate. He grinned and began eating as she took her plate to the sink, "I'm pregnant, Raph's the dad and I cannot stand the smell of these infernal noodles!" She tossed her plate in the sink and ran to the bathroom yet again.

Everyone sat there staring at Raph as he stared at the door. He wanted to go kick her ass for leaving her there with rest of their family after dropping a bombshell like that, but he understood she wasn't feeling well.

"How far along is she?" Splinter asked quietly.

Donnie sighed as Raph kept a eye on the bathroom, "She's about 5 weeks. So far, there's nothing wrong. I'll need to do another ultrasound in a week or two." 

Leo blinked at Donnie, "You knew and you didn't tell me?" Don shrugged a little as he continued to eat his food.

"I assumed they would want to tell you all themselves. You know my deal is keeping secrets unless it's a danger to this family. A newborn baby/mutant isn't a danger to us..." Don stopped talking as his mind started working. Leo realized he was thinking hard on something and turned his attention to Raph, who sighed as Tyler left the bathroom and headed right back for the kitchen.

"So, she's pregnant and you're the father...how're you sure?"

Raph's eyes snapped back to his brother, the fire in them evident. Mikey 'ooh'd' at the impending danger, "What the hell do you mean, am I sure? Of course I am."

"That's not how I meant it Raph. I'm just asking because I figured because of the whole interspecies thing it would be impossible for her to be pregnant by you." Raph was getting a little worked up now. Luckily, Don stepped in before Raph started to get any angrier.

"Well, we all thought the same thing too, but turns out because of the mutagen and the fact that we are indeed part human in our mutations she is able to get pregnant by us. The only reason it didn't happen before is because she was on birth control. She stopped taking that, she told me, because it started to make her sick."

Mikey blinked, "Well why was she taking it in the first place if she didn't think she was going to get pregnant by Raphie?"

Don sighed and leaned over to whisper it in his ear, making Mikey squeal and push his food away, "EW"

Don just rolled his eyes, "Whatever, your girlfriend does it too."

Mikey nodded a little, "True, but at least I know now to keep her on birth control." Leo dropped his fork and sighed as he pushed his own plate away.

"When the hell did you start having sex?" Mikey blinked at him and shrugged.

"A while ago, dude...you're like...so late, bro!" Mikey chuckled a little as he got up and tossed his left overs into the trash and put his plate into the sink to be washed later. Raph had gotten up a little while ago, following Tyler to the dojo to make sure she didn't over exert herself. Splinter just sat there, drinking it all in before he spoke again, this time with happiness in his voice.

"I never thought I'd actually be a grandpa!" Don and Mikey started snickering as Leo just stared at his father. Leo tossed his hands up in defeat and left the kitchen, heading for his room to meditate.

"Am I the only normal one?!" He yelled in exasperation. The exclamation sent Don and Mikey into another fit of giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler looked down at her pudgy belly, thinking to herself. " _Wow...four months and my tummy still looks quite small. So weird...But it is still obvious because I have put on some weight. I most definitely can't run roofs like I used to. I almost killed myself last night..._ "

She was leaning against the kitchen sink for no reason, thinking to herself as the rest of the inhabitants of the lair practiced in the dojo. Not only had Raphael begun treating her like a baby herself, Master Splinter and Leo had banned her from any type of exertion while she is pregnant. The argument that ensued was big and loud enough to rival a famous rock bands concert.

So, Tyler sulked. She would sleep in the lab, watch Donnie and Mikey play games, or just stand in the kitchen for no reason. She didn't have anything to do and she was banned from almost every single thing there is in the lair to do. Tyler became depressed at not having some type of purpose in the lair. 

"You need to do something." Don reprimanded his brother as they stood outside the kitchen. She had her headphones in and was blasting music as she leaned against the sink. They watched as she daydreamed and looked at her stomach.

"What do you want me to do? She's pissed at me because she can't run roofs anymore. Why the hell do you think she sleeps in the lab?"

Don sighed and looked at Tyler who had moved to a chair and propped her feet up into one next to her, "I don't know what you can do, but she barely eats anymore. She's becoming depressed because she doesn't have anything to do all day. Figure out a way to cheer her up, for the sake of the baby."

Don left Raph to stew over the challenge presented to him. Raph stared at his girlfriend, wondering how he could get her to do something not dangerous and mindlessly fulfilling. He thought she could a job, but where that's safe? This is New York. Even babysitting isn't safe. Then he thought maybe she could just watch them spar and help with katas and stuff, but he remembered that just might make her feel even worse.

Raph huffed and walked in the kitchen, deciding he just had to talk to her to see if he could figure something out. If she would talk to him that is.

"Hey..." 

She didn't answer. He was about to leave, but he noticed that her headphones were literally at the loudest it can be. He growled a little and snatched them off, "You know you can fucking go deaf with these at the highest, right?"

Tyler blinked up at him and rolled her eyes, not ready for another lecture, "What did you want, Raphael?"

That was a bad sign. He had already annoyed her to the point of using his full name and he wasn't even in here for a good 30 seconds yet. He sighed and sat down, pulling her leg into his lap and rubbing her feet. She looked at him weird as he massaged her legs and feet. He avoided eye contact with her as he tried to get her to relax. Gradually the tension in her muscles relaxed and she leaned back into her chair.

"Look, you're gonna have to start eating again."

Tyler blinked at him, "I do eat. What're you talking about?"

"You're not eating as much as you should be. You'd make one sandwich for one day. That and you mope around the lair! I don't like seeing you all depressed."

Tyler sighed, "I don't know what the hell do you want me to do. I have nothing to do all day, but eat and sleep and I'm not hungry all the time, or at least not for what's in there. I eat that one sandwich because without it I'd have a horrible headache. I don't wanna sleep all day because I'd feel even more depressed with the fact that I, wait for it, HAVE NOTHING TO DO ALL DAY!"

Raphael flinched as she started yell at him. She pulled her feet from his lap and grabbed her things before walking to the living room. He could only huff and follow her, upset she was upset with him.

"Look!" He growled at her, "I'm just trying to protect you and the baby--"

"Oh, by what? Tying me down and saying, 'okay, have fun?' What the hell Raph?"

Oh she was clearly pissed, but she was sad as well. He didn't know what to expect next. The mood swings for the last four months had been throwing him for a loop and this argument wasn't any different. Even Mikey had become confused as to why she would yell and cry at the same time. 

Raph growled, "I wasn't trying to tie you down and leave you bored all the damn time. I can't help but worry about you! And believe me it's gotten worse since you've stopped sleeping with me. That and I can't sleep!"

Uh-oh, that was the wrong thing for him to say because he saw the look on her face, "OH!? So now I must be worried all about you?!"

Raph sighed, thinking ' _Dammit',_ "Not what I meant, and you--"

"No, no you're right!" She began towards the stairs that led to his room, "Fuck me and my needs, right? Whatever makes Hamato Raphael happy is what I shall do." She rolled her eyes and went into his room, slamming the door behind her.

Raphael just rubbed his face, hating how the situation went. He wanted to go to the dojo, but he wasn't really feeling punching something around. He looked towards the lab, walking in that direction. He needed to speak to Don anyway.

"Alright, what was it this time?" Don typed away, knowing his brother had came in to talk to him about Tyler.

"I tried to get her to eat and then she starts ranting that I only care about my feelings and whatever the hell I want. Dammit, Donnie." Raph rubbed his face as he stood behind his little brother, trying to figure out how to deal with the pregnant girl he had upstairs.

"Well, since I don't know too much about you guys' pregnancy, you can use a condom." Don held up a condom to him as Raph stared at him in shock, "What? I know you guys used to have sex to solve whatever argument you two were having, so this would protect the baby and Tyler as you two come to terms...no pun intended."

Raph took the condom, smirking at Don for his subtle sexual joke, "I think I'd be happier running my anger out over the roofs. That and I don't think I wanna put myself in the line of fire of that dragon that replaced my girlfriend."

Don chuckled, "Hey, it was only a suggestion, but the condom is a requirement if you two decide to actually do it. Just take a jacket or something when you go running. It's supposed to be a little nippy."

Raphael nodded and wrapped his fist around the condom before going up to his room to grab his favorite leather jacket. He didn't plan on talking to Tyler since she seemed to want some alone time. However, once he walked in and saw her curled into her self on the cot he moved into the room crying. He always hated seeing her cry and this time was no different.

"Babe?"

She ignored him, pushing her face deeper into the pillow she held against herself. He took that as a sign she didn't want to talk to him and sighed. He put the condom on the desk and grabbed his leather jacket, pulling it over his shoulders and shell, about to leave.

"Raphie? I-I need to ask you something..." 

Raphael stopped right before he opened the door, grunting a response to let her know he heard her, "Why must you be so overprotective of me?"

He sighed and turned to look at her as her watery eyes met his, "Because all my life I've had to fight and argue for something to love. I love ninjutsu, but in order for me to continue learning and sparring, I've had to fight to stay alive. Living down here all my life without the privilege to experience what you've experienced and have what you had has led me to..." Raphael had to stop there. He didn't know how to continue. He just knew he didn't want to lose her, "All I can say is I haven't had a lot to cherish and you're one of those rare golden things I love. To death...I will die for you to live." He slid the jacket off of his shoulders, tossing it on the back of his computer chair as he walked over to her.

"I'm overprotective of you because now I have another thing to cherish and love just like I do you. I want to make sure both of you are here with me."

Tyler sniffled and moved to put her feet on the ground as she sat on the edge of the cot. Raphael knelt in front of her, gently rubbing her thighs. They hadn't had sex in so long and Raph was beginning to think Don's suggestion was worth a try.

Tyler spoke to him in a quiet voice, "I know you're scared...But I'm scared too. If you go out with your brothers, I can't help but feel like you could die without me there..." Raph shook his head as she spoke, "I know, I know...And when we are all in the lair, I can't help but still feel alone...I have nothing to talk with you all about since you all experience it all up there and I'm stuck down here." Raph kissed her, spreading her legs gently and pulling her closer to him.

He pulled back to whisper to her as he worked on getting her out of her clothes, "It's okay." He nuzzled into her neck and rubbed her all over, realizing how much he actually needed to feel her underneath him, "I know you're feeling left out and useless, but you are useful. Ask anyone. I've been a lot better up top because I know I got you to come back to. I've been even more careful now that I know you are pregnant. I haven't been trying to start fights or anything like that, because I know the possibility of me never seeing you again goes up when I do."

He had moved to hover over her, gently laying her back on her back. She had started to kiss and rub his arms and shell as he spoke, letting him know he wasn't the only one who missed their sexual activities.

"Raphie?" Raphael grunted as he nibbled her neck, "Do you still love me?"

He sat up and kissed her gently, "Hell yeah..." He pulled away from her, making her whine as he grabbed the condom. Once she saw what he was doing, she continued to get undressed, laying back naked for him. He smiled as he turned back around, pulling off his shorts quickly and dropping out into the air.

"I could never stop loving you..." He rolled on the condom, a little concerned with the fact it barely covered his entire length, but decided it was only there to catch his cum and nothing more. He leaned over her, kissing her deeply as he started to sink into her. He churred at the feel of her tight around him, faintly thinking she was tighter than last time before he lost all thought process and began to pound into her. He pushed his face into the side of her neck and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He made sure to aim for her spots, relishing the soft gasps and moans he heard in his ear.

Tyler wrapped her arms around his shoulder and her legs around his waist tightly, holding on to him tightly. She craved his closeness and touch. It had been a while since she had it and she was hungry for it. He rubbed her lower back gently, knowing that was her most sensitive spot. They both rocked together, moaning and holding each other tightly as they slowly worked their way to their peaks.

Tyler tossed her head back and gasped, "Ohmigawd, I'm gonna cum!" Her legs tightened around him again and he couldn't move anymore. He had to admit, when she wanted to, she could easily overpower him. As he felt her spasm and cum around him, he couldn't hold off his own orgasm. He shook and growled as he came hard inside the condom. After he came down, he gently reached back to unlock her legs and pull out of her. 

The condom was half full and he had to tie it off before tossing it into his trashcan. He turned back to see her curled up to a pillow, playfully making grabby hands at him, "Sleep with me..." He chuckled and cut off his room light, moving to curl up next to her in the cot, glad she wanted to spoon. He could only lay on his shell in his hammock. Once he heard her soft snores, he couldn't help but smile, glad that Donnie was the genius he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Michelangelo was kneeling in front of Tyler as she laid stretched out on the couch. Leo and Donnie were out on a salvage run and Raphael had been put in charge of cooking for that night. When Raphael took a break from the heat of the kitchen, he walked out to see his younger brother in an awkward position in front of his girlfriend. In order to keep from killing him, he took a deep breath before calling out his name.

"Mikey?" The younger's head popped up to look at his older brother, "What're you doing?"

"Oh, Donnie said something about talking to the baby in the womb so it would recognize the voice later when it came out and I'm sorta talking to it. Wanna come talk to it?!" Tyler just smirked and watched TV over his head, knowing that he'd be quiet when talking to the baby. Raphael just rubbed his face in exasperation.

"No, Mikey--"

"Aww, c'mon! Then he/she will know who their daddy is automatically when they come out!!" Mikey was clearly excited, but soon quieted when Tyler shushed him. Raph glanced back at the kitchen to make sure that all was well before he moved to sit next to Tyler on the couch. 

He took her into account quickly. She seemed to glow, looking so much more beautiful that usual, which was pretty hard in his opinion. Her stomach was pretty big, which had scared him before, but Donnie told him it was fine since they were pretty big themselves. 

"Damn...One more month..." Raphael spoke quietly from the way Tyler shushed Mikey earlier before looking down at his little brother, "Alright, nutball. What should I say?"

Michelangelo shrugged and gently passed a hand over Tyler's tummy. Tyler adored the younger and spoiled him ruthlessly so he could get away with a lot more than anyone else. He loved just sitting and touching her tummy. It fascinated him and he just wanted to be able to spoil his upcoming niece/nephew soon.

"Tell him/her that you're their dad and something sentimental I guess." Mikey gently nuzzled her tummy, gently poking it's soft firmness and admiring how far it stretched to hold the baby/mutant.

Raph looked at him before sighing. He tossed a glance at Tyler, seeing her smile at him and nodding to her stomach, encouraging him to do what Mikey says. He bit his lip and leaned forward, "Hey. I-I'm your dad. I don't know what you are right now, but I promise I'll love and protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you...and guys if you're a girl."

Mikey began sniggling and falling all out across the floor in front of Tyler, who was snickering herself. Raph blushed and got up with a huff, "No! Wait, that was cute!" She called after him once he went back to the kitchen. Mikey sat back up, seeing he was out of earshot.

"So, when are you gonna tell him? You're stomach is quite big. Bigger than if you were just carrying one."

Tyler shrugged and took a swig of her soda, "I don't know. Maybe when we have the baby shower. Anna wouldn't be able to contain the secret around him anyway, so I guess it's bound to happen. I honestly just hope he doesn't pass out. I mean, it's just twins."

Mikey gasped and fell out laughing, "That would be awesome!" Tyler kicked him in the hip before covering her mouth to hide her own snickers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anna was running around, bouncing and extremely happy. She was grinning from ear to ear, setting up tables, food, games and music. She always wanted to plan the baby shower ever since she found out Tyler was pregnant and her excitement only multiplied as the days came down to her set date. She now set up the lair, having sent an invitation to Casey and April and getting everyone out of  the lair so she could set up in peace.

"Okay...okay, Suzanna, you're okay." She looked at the tables set up for gifts and smirked, "That'll be last. Food will be first, then games. Then the gifts." Anna nodded to herself and looked around the decorated lair. She knew that Tyler wasn't a huge fan of April, but she would hold out on the dislike of the girl in order to have a great time.

"It's 5 so everyone should be showing back up soon." Anna started to set out food and plates, smiling and humming along to the song playing at the moment. Pretty soon, she heard the laughs and yells of Mikey echoing through the sewers. As soon as he rounded the corner, she had to brace herself for his strong and tight hug.

"Hey babe! Everything looks pretty awesome!" He looked around, "Alright, what's the agenda?" He placed a box on the table that said gifts and smiled as everyone else filed into the lair. First Splinter, who was carrying a slightly smaller box, Leo, who's arms was practically full with a huge box. He placed it on the floor next to the table. Raph put a small box on the table. He wasn't too good at gifts so he just picked something. Donnie had bought a lot of gifts, being the more overprotective one so he had almost everything he knew they would need for the babies, but he had them wrapped up so Raphael wouldn't know too soon that they were twins. Then April and Casey both carried a box and a bag with bows on them. Last, Tyler made her way in, grinning from ear to ear, happy to have been out of the sewers for a while.

"Suz!!!" She tried to hug her friend, but her stomach was making it a task and half. She hugged her anyway, "Looking good, babe." She looked appreciatively around the lair and smiled at the shorter girl.

"Thanks. Let's get this party started!"

Mikey popped out of no where with confetti poppers and a noisemaker, making Tyler laugh at him. Raphael immediately sat her down in a chair, "You've been on your feet too much, and I'll be damned if I let Mikey kill you today." 

Tyler rolled her eyes and sat as Anna pushed her to the dinner table and set about fixing her plate for her. She then made her own plate and sat down as everyone else made their food and began to eat. Everyone spoke and laughed and had fun, making Tyler smile. She loved to see her family so lively.

"So, how're you doing, Tyler?" April beamed at her. She knew Tyler really didn't like her, but that didn't stop her from trying to strike up a conversation every now and then. Tyler smiled at her, one she thought was the most sincere she's seen from Tyler.

"I'm doing quite fine. Can't wait to get these games started!" She smiled at Suz, hoping to quickly change the subject. She didn't want to talk to April. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't bring herself to be friends with the reporter. Tyler always said 'our personalities, just don't mesh well together...'

Anna hopped up quickly, "First! We have some board games, the Baby Bingo, then we'll play the Guessing Game: Baby essentials." She was grinning from ear to ear. Donnie was obviously a little entertained with the ideas, but Leo and Raphael groaned.

"Jeez, does everything have to involve babies?" Leo rubbed his eyes as he pitched forward over the table.

Splinter chuckled at his oldest son's actions, "I rather like the ideas!"

Everyone moved to the living room to play. They went through a few rounds of each game, Mikey winning almost all of them, but Raph won the last round of the guessing game. Mikey got more confetti poppers and Raph won some cool new headphones for his ipod. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I would've been a lot more enthusiastic from the start if you told me we winning something!" Raph looked the headphones over with great appreciation.

"Well then you would've gotten angry at losing all the damn time!" Anna accused as she gave Mikey his last confetti popper. Raphael shrugged, knowing she was telling the truth.

"Alright, alright. Gift time!!" Anna helped Tyler up to move to a chair beside the table covered in gifts. Everyone else sat around, watching as she was tearing into the presents. She started with the biggest box from Leo. As she ripped off the paper, she grinned.

"Wow! A playpen? Jesus, Leo! Where, no, how the hell did you get this!?" Leo beamed with pride as he heard her praise him.

"Hey, I have my ways. Congrats little sister." He winked at her, making her grin even more. She moved to the bags next. She opened April's and Casey's bag.

"Oh. Pink bottles and pacifiers from April and blue bibs and blankets from Casey. Thanks guys! We're prepared for anything now!" Tyler laughed as Casey and April made silly movements as though they were acting super humble.

She moved to their boxes next and admired the little pillow and blanket set April form her and the little bongo toy that lit up and played music from Casey, "You guys are just awesome!" Tyler giggled a little patted the little bongo.

Casey put his hands behind his head, "Hey, we try, babe." Tyler smirked and moved to the smallest box, making Raph blush a bit. She gently tore off the paper and lifted the lid off to see two little teething rings.

"Two?" She looked at Raph. She knew he didn't know, but was curious. He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not great at gifts and I figured two would be great to have if we couldn't find one or something, ya know?" April and Anna cooed as Tyler got up to kiss him sweetly.

"So sweet." She sat back down and looked at all the gifts at were obviously from Donnie, "Jeez, Don..."

He shrugged, "Everyone got everything so far, but I got some stuff that they don't. Just to make sure you're set." He smiled at her, winking. He knew the sex of both twins, while she didn't and planned on surprising them both with his gifts. She automatically knew what he was doing.

"Well, I'm saving yours for last then." She chuckled and moved to Mikey's box, shaking it around a little, "Mikey, this better not be a prank dammit..." He grinned and shook his head. She sighed and opened it. He had two custom made blankets with the names they had picked out if they were to have either sex stitched in them. One green with Donatella Michelle Hamato and a red one with Raphael Leonardo Hamato.

Tyler blinked, "Damn, Mikey. I think yours should've been last. But they're great either way!" She barely had time to turn and smile at him before he gave her a big hug. Raphael blinked and looked at both blankets.

"Why did you get both if you don't know which we're having?" He looked at Mikey, seeing his younger avoid his eyes. He glanced at Tyler seeing she was looking at the rest of the gifts to avoid him as well. He glanced at Don who was trying hard not to fall out laughing, "Alright, spill it."

Anna couldn't contain it anymore, "YOU TWO ARE HAVING TWINS, A BOY AND A GIRL!!!!" She squealed, joined by April who obviously didn't know. Casey's mouth dropped open as he seemed to mirror Raphael's reaction. Leo bit his lip, trying not to laugh at his younger brother's reaction. Don nodded when Raph's eyes sought out his for explanation.

Next thing Tyler knows, Raph is passed out in the pile of torn up wrapping paper, Leo, Don, Casey and Mikey rolling and laughing at him. Tyler squeaked and moved to try and wake him up. Splinter just chuckled and walked over to help her up, "He's fine. Just give him a moment to come to." Anna and April had moved to help Tyler over to the couch and sit her down to avoid upsetting her too much.

The rest of the brothers carried Raph up to his room to let him rest before going to sit beside Tyler. Casey, April and Ana began to clean up.

"So, why did you add our names in their names?" Leo inquired as he looked over the blankets. He didn't know that his name would be even used in son's name. 

"Well, you all are my family. The ones I love to death. Ones I would die for and do anything for, ya know? No matter what you ask, I'd do it. Because you guys were the first ones to protect and love me through all the hardship, and rescue things and all that. This is a huge milestone for all of us. We're all becoming more than ninjas and siblings. I'm becoming a mother, Raphael a father and you, Donnie, and Mikey are becoming uncles. Splinter will be Master Grandpa." She smiled at the old rat, enjoying the warm chuckle he gave her, "Why not give them something to remember you all by when we are no longer here? Something that reminds them of memories of our times together?"

Leo wrapped her up tightly in his arms, glad to have such a sweet little sister, "I love you too, sweetie. Now, hopefully Raphael will be okay." He chuckled a little as he thought of his comatose little brother, "Jeez, that must've been a bad shock." He glared at Mikey, "You planned that didn't you?"

The youngster smirked, "Maaaaybe."


	6. Chapter 6

Casey grinned at his best friend. In return for the happy gesture, Raphael gave him a deep scowl. The action made Casey fall into another fit of giggles.

"Casey, drop it. I didn't faint. I passed out, ya fucking..." Raphael continued to curse a little as he lifted his beer bottle to his lips. Casey had been teasing him about the baby shower's mishap mercilessly for days now.

"Hell no! You fainted like a little girl!" Casey tried to drink his beer, but he fell into another round of laughs at his best friend's expense. Raphael growled and tried to keep from reaching out and pushing the human over the ledge.

"Man whatever. It was shocking! What the fuck was I supposed to do? What am I gonna do with two--not one, TWO munchkins?! Hell, I was already on the edge with one on the way. Now  I'm even more worried about Ty. Her stomach is huge and it's hard for her to move around..." Raph downed the rest of his beer and grabbed another.

"She's a fucking ninja, not to mention a rather badass one. She'll manage. Sometimes I think she's better than you. She has guts. And if she isn't fine, she has Don." Casey assured his best friend. Raphael just sighed.

"Damn...a few weeks now. The little nursery is right off the dojo so Master Splinter will have easy access to his grands, but she's probably gonna have them in the bed with us for a while." Raph rubbed his head as he closed his eyes, trying to envision what his life is gonna be like in a few weeks.

Casey chuckled and nodded, "As long as you two keep it rated PG, I'm sure they'll be fine." Raph glared at him before he heard his ShellCell ring. He sighed and looked at the adorable picture Tyler took on his phone so long ago. He smirked and answered.

"'Sup?"

_"Raphael get home now!!"_

Raphael blinked over at Casey, who returned his confused expression at hearing Leo scream through his little sister's phone for him to return home.

"What's going on?"

_"Dammit, Raph, she's gone into labor!"_

Raph barely registered the twin shatters of his and Casey's beer bottle falling into the alley below.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They burst into the lair to see Mikey basically skid into Don's lab with a huge tub of water in his arms, where they could hear a lot of yelling and orders, most from Don. Master Splinter was worriedly pacing outside of the door. As soon as he saw Raphael and Casey approach, he sighed a small sigh of relief.

"You must go in there and help her remain calm." Raph nodded quickly and started past him, but stopped when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder, "You cannot let the situation overwhelm you. You must remain calm to keep her calm."

Raphael nodded again before continuing in, leaving Master Splinter and Casey to pace outside the lab door. He walked in to where he saw everyone situated around Tyler and moved to pull a chair up by her head. He saw her give him a lopsided grin and immediately knew she was under heavy medication.

"The twins are too big to be delivered vaginally so we're giving her a C section. I can't put her to sleep right now, so I'm going to need you to keep her calm." Donnie spoke to him in a clinical manner in order to keep his own head about himself. That's when Raph finally noticed a new human. She was a short curvy african american, sorta like Tyler, but her eyes were steel gray and she had braces. She was a little darker than Tyler and she had eyeliner that outlined her cat like eyes.

"Uh, Don, who is this?" Raph asked as he nodded in the direction of the new person. The question drew a little bit of a blush from Donatello.

"Uh, Raph this is my girlfriend, Trixie, Trix, this is my brother and the father, Raphael." Don continued to work, ignoring the hard stare Raphael was giving him. Trixie offered him a great smile that showed off her her braces as she pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose.

"Nice to finally meet you, sorry it was under these circumstances, but I'm a registered nurse so I'm here to help Donnie and your girlfriend." Raphael offered her a brief smile before he returned his attention to his girlfriend, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Waphie! Mm so glad you're here. Told you goin' out drinkin' was bad!" He tried not to laugh as she managed to reprimand him in even her most 'gone' state. He sighed and nuzzled her, drawing a sweet hum from her as the smell of her blood assaulted his nose. He fought down the urge that said to protect her. 

After about a half an hour he heard the first cry of one of his children. He wanted to get up and look, but he was watching over Tyler, making sure she didn't go to sleep under the heavy medication as well as to make sure she wasn't in pain. Then, he heard the second cry. As both of his children were handed off to Leo and Mikey to make sure they were washed and wrapped in warm blankets, Trixie and Donnie went to work on sewing Tyler back up.

Raphael got a brief glimpse of light green skin and small shells. He bit his lip and smiled at Tyler, who was trying to look for her children as well.

"They're okay. They're okay. Hey..." He gently nuzzled her forehead and kissed her temple, "They're fine. We gotta focus on you now, sweetie." Raph whispered sweet nothings into her ear, getting a few responses every now and then, but for the most part she just smiled up at him.

"Alright, we're done, but she needs to rest Raphael. Want to see Raphael and Donatella?" Donnie thought it was a little weird saying the new redo of his name, but didn't mind it as it was flattering. Raph glanced at Tyler watching as she slowly nodded before smiling and kissing her forehead. He sighed and stood up.

"Yeah." Donnie smiled as he walked him over to where Mikey and Leo were holding the little bundles. Mikey smiled down at his own bundle before he stood and took it over to Raph.

"This is Donna." Mikey gently placed the small bundle in Raph's arms and pulled back the blankets so Raph can get a better look at her. The was small, had four little fingers including her thumb, her lips were a little pursed like Tyler's are when she's sleep, but her eyes were open to reveal they were like his, electric green with little flecks of gold towards the center. Raphael just stared at her a little dumbfoundedly, but grinned once he realized how much he loved this little bundle of limbs. She smiled back up at him and let out a little squeak, making him chuckle. Mikey took her back as Leo walked forward and placed Raphael in his arms.

"And this is your Junior." Leo chuckled a little as he placed another little bundle in his arms. This one squirmed a bit, but for the most part he stilled once he saw his father. He looked a lot like his sister except he was a darker green. His plastron came up to almost his collarbone, while her plastron stopped right below her sternum. His eyes were bright gold like the sun and he had a fire behind his eyes. He was very energetic for a newborn and squirmed, making Leo chuckle.

"A lot like you, huh?" Raphael rolled his eyes at his brother, but smirked as he knew he was right. He noticed they were both had round faces and sweet looking faces. Their shells were smaller than his and his brother's had been when they were younger, so he knew  that was because of their human mom, but most of his genetics won out.

These were his babies. He already had that fatherly feeling about him and he knew he was gonna have to be a bit more careful from now that he had two little ones to look after. He wasn't about to go die and leave them unprotected in this world. Well, he knew he had his brothers that would look after them, but still. No one would look after like he would. He gently kissed Raphael Jr. on the head, making him squirm and pat his cheeks before handing him back to his brother.

"Hehe, awww Daddy Raphie being all sweet and stuffs." Mikey chided from his spot with Donna. Raph smirked at him and nodded, not caring that his brother was teasing him. He went back to sit beside Tyler while she rested. He had two new little ones to look after, but he won't leave her side for as long as she's in his life. Especially not now that they had a new adventure to complete together. He smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"Yeah, now that you got my kids, you ain't getting rid of me any time soon." He smirked and gently rubbed her head with his thumb, watching her as she slept off the drugs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now this, kids, is what we call a total badass. But don't tell your mom I said that. She'd have my shell." Mikey grinned down at the adorable and drooly smiles he got from his niece and nephew. They sat in little support chairs that Don modified to fit their little shells so they could be watched without putting them in uncomfortable positions. 

Mikey showed them the comic book of Deadpool shooting up some car, "And he is in love with chimichangas and guns. Thing is he's a super hero and a super villain. Gotta be careful with him because he can go from totally nice to totally pissed the hell off." 

Mikey smirked as they started to giggle at him. He started to read the comic to them, since it was his turn to do a little bonding time with the twins. Especially since mom and dad hasn't had a little time to themselves. They were currently in their room, making the best of their time together. 

Leo soon came by to whisk away the twins from Michelangelo's babbling of his beloved comic book heroes. He smiled down at his niece and nephew.

"Hehe, I'm sure you two were getting quite bored of that. How about we watch some cartoons?" He never would've thought he would say that, but he'd do anything to spend time with his little ones. He knew that his own chances of having children were slim so these two were possibly going to be really spoiled by himself. He knew it and he didn't care.

He sat them down on the couch beside himself and turned on the Seaseme Street show. She smiled as Dona seemed to be mesmerized by the numbers and letters they were teaching on the show. RJ on the other hand was determined on grabbing the remote. He soon succeeded and changed the show to wrestling. He blinked and stared at the fake fighting, but his show was interrupted by the loud wail of his sister. 

He whined and flailed at her, attempting to hit her since he couldn't communicate his dislike of her loudness. She blinked and whined before flailing back. Soon they were in a 'slap fight' over almost nothing. 

Leo couldn't help but watch the little display. He smirked and chuckled a little and pulled them apart before turning on the news, knowing they would ignore it and quiet down. Soon they were both crying, for milk and a clean diaper. He smirked to himself and got up to change them. 

Once they were clean and holding their bottles, he sat back down and laid back to watch them. Soon they were growing sleepy. He smiled to himself before gently picking them up and burping them, starting with Dona then RJ. After they were done, he laid them down on the couch on a little blanket and let them nap.

"Wow. Thanks a lot. I thought Mikey was watching them." Raph came and sat on his other side as he looked at his sleeping kids.

"Oh he was, but I figured they'd get tired of the comic books soon. That and some visual stimulation was just as important." He smiled at his brother and patted his shoulder, that and I love my bonding time with them."

Raph smiled and stretched, "Yeah, I'm so glad we got to spend some alone time together. I love my babies, but I've missed my Tyler." 

Leo couldn't help but chuckle, " 'My babies?'" 

Raph punched his arm, sending the older into a fit of giggles, "Yes, my babies. Well, RJ may be my boy when he gets older, but Dona will always be my baby." 

Leo chuckled again, "Yeah, you're stereotypical dad right now. I just can't wait for you to start making horrible puns." 

Raph rolled his eyes "Pffft, never."

Don yawned and walked out of his lab, "Never...again...will I stay up all night..." 

"Liar." Tyler giggled as she hopped down the stairs and walked towards the couch. She smiled and gently rubbed her kids' heads. She seemed to be brighter and happier, making Leo stare at her.

"You're pregnant again aren't you?" 

Tyler gasped, "Don't jinx it! I am too tired for more!"

Leo just smiled and swatted at her, "I'm kidding." He looked over to see Raph holding his chest and breathing deeply. He fell out laughing a little more, "Jeez, I didn't mean to give you a heart attack, Raph." 

Raphael shook his head, " Sorry. I was terrified with one. Horrified with two. More would make me stay in the sewers."

Leo blinked, "You could never."

"I could. I'd be more worried about sticking around for them, that I'd give up running roofs." 

Donnie scoffed, "I don't believe that." 

"Well it's true. I just want to be able to protect my little one's for as long as I can." Raph looked at them, the look in his eyes serious.

Leo sat up to look him straight in his eyes, "And you know that you aren't the only one who wants to protect them, right?"

"Yeah of course, but, and not to harp on you guys' skills, I just feel better if I were looking after them. I just know that I'd give my all to protect them."

"And we will too. " Don moved to look at him, "We'll fight to protect them just as hard as you would and you know that."

Raphael nodded, "You don't understand. I know you would, but as their father, the protectiveness is tenfold. I would defend you all to the death, but I'd rush into battle faster if my children are involved. I...I don't know. It's just something that I feel must be done."

Leo nodded, knowing completely what Raph felt. It's what Leo felt every single time they go out on patrol. He was responsible for their lives and he felt a strange feeling of "I gotta do this" every time they engage the enemy. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I read a little story on wattpad (Sadly, I cannot find it again TnT) that had this adorable little prompt. Thought I'd use it. Just saying this isn't my idea! Just modified it for this story! :3

"C'mon. Say 'Dada'...say it."

RJ looked up at his father with the little teething ring in his mouth and his drool covered fingers. He just stared as Raph's smile fell and he scowled at his stubborn little son. The glare made the itty bitty mutant giggle and flail strings of spit at his father with the teething ring.

Raph sighed and closed his eyes, "Dammit, RJ. Just please say 'Dada!' Hell, even 'Da' would be fine!" Rj proceeded to ignore him in favor of the teething ring.

Donna on the other hand was babbling and calling his and Tyler's names for no reason, "Da! Bah!" Raph smiled at his very talkative daughter before handing her the bottle she asked for. Once she seemed to be quite satisfied with her meal, he turned his attention back to his son.

"See? Your sister calls me 'Da'. Doesn't take too much work at all. C'mon son!" Raph wanted to flail at how his junior just wouldn't say his name. He groaned and put his forehead against the floor in front of him. RJ them decided his dad would look prettier with a saliva covered tiara. Once Raph felt the teething ring on his skull, he sat up and scowled at his son again, who laughed at the funny look on his dad's face.

"You little--" Raph sighed and pulled the teething ring off of his head before wiping the drool off of his head, "You are entirely too much of me." He glared at his junior with a little playful smile. Dona yawned and stretched  her little arms out for Raph, screaming his name. Her bottle was empty and she was sleepy, making her cranky.

Raph was stuck in the lair to babysit the kids as Tyler went out with the guys to patrol. He knew she hated being couped up just as much as he did so they decided to alternate patrols. Yesterday he came home to see that Tyler had gotten the twins to call her 'mama' and say a little number of other words. He felt a little outdone so he decided he'd get his kids to say 'dada' tonight.

Now, he has lowered his expectations to 'Da' from at least his son. Through his probing at RJ, Dona caught on and started to call him 'Da' so he counted that as an accomplishment in his book, but he was still determined to get RJ to say it.

He smiled at Donna as she rubbed her eyes and started to whine, "Alright, alright." He sat up and pulled her to his chest and began to rock  her gently. He burped her and laid her down with her blanket to go to sleep. Once she seemed fine, he turned back to his current project.

"Okay, RJ. You gotta say it before mom gets home. Just once. Please. 'Da'..." He stared as Rj stared up at him. 

Then RJ dropped the teething ring. Raph got excited as the little one opened his mouth, looking like he was about to say it. Then he let out a big burp, making Raph groan and drop his head. RJ laughed again and started back on his teething ring.

"You little shit..." Raph mumbled with a frown on his face. He didn't mean the profanity, but his feelings were hurt. Now he really wondered how Tyler got the young turtle to say 'mama' for her in just three little hours. He was ready to lose his shit and he was only an hour in.

Two hours later the gang showed back up to see Raph sprawled out in front of the TV with his twins napping on his shell. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the stupid Barney movie and they found their own napping spots on top of him, apparently lulled to sleep by steady rise and fall of his shell. 

Tyler couldn't help but smile and take a picture on her Tphone. Mikey then spoke what she was thinking, "Awwww! So cute!" He went and grabbed the twins off of his shell before Tyler woke up Raph.

"Hey, I think the bed would be more comfortable." Raph just rolled his eyes groggily at her.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom first. You better be in there when I'm done, cause I wanna know how the hell you got Junior to say 'mama'." 

Tyler tried not to laugh as he walked away grumbling at his failed attempt of training his son to call his 'da.' Once he came back out he saw something he couldn't unsee. His son was talking. And not only was he talking, he was basically throwing his father under the bus.

"Dammit, shit, hell!" RJ spewed forth his new vocabulary of words making Leo and Tylers' eyes go so wide they almost popped out of their heads.

"Wha-?! Where did you learn that from?!" Tyler didn't expect to get an answer, but the answer she did get had her fuming.

RJ grinned over at his father as he walked up and threw his hands in the air as he proudly yelled, "Da!" 

Tyler sighed as she folded her arms, "And that's why your 'da' sleeping on the couch." Raph just groaned as the rest of his brothers fell out laughing.


End file.
